


you can call it what you wanna call it

by starrydrowse



Series: rocktober 2020 [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Setting Boundaries, no smut again sorryyyy, roger is a good boyfriend, we love to see it!!, well first time together at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydrowse/pseuds/starrydrowse
Summary: “Rog?” John says finally.“Hm?”“Can we…” he swallows, steeling himself. “I… I’m not sure if I’m ready foreverythingjust yet.”*Or, John needs to take things slow. Roger doesn't mind.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: rocktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963549
Kudos: 20
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	you can call it what you wanna call it

**Author's Note:**

> rocktober day five!! is this very similar to two of my previous drabbles? yes, yes it is. but do i care? not even a little bit, at least i'm having a good time :^)

“Can we— shit— Rog—” 

Roger hums in question, but he doesn’t stop peppering wet kisses from John’s sternum up to the hollow of his throat, and John swallows.

“Can we slow down?” John asks quickly, nearly stumbling over his words in the haste to get them out.

He suddenly feels horribly embarrassed, white-hot shame pooling low in his belly. Roger must think he’s a baby. He is being a baby; it’s just sex, it’s not that big a deal. Why can’t he just be bloody normal about it?

“Just— just a little,” he tacks on, softly.

Roger lifts his head, and John forces himself to meet his eyes. Roger doesn’t look angry or annoyed at him in the slightest, only concerned. 

“Yeah,” Roger says immediately. “Yeah, of course. You alright?”

John nods. He pushes himself up to sit as Roger climbs off of him and sits beside him on the bed. “Yeah, I’m good, just… I got a little overwhelmed,” John admits, his cheeks hot.

“Oh,” Roger says. “That’s okay.” There’s a beat of silence, and then, “Do you wanna stop?”

“No,” John says quickly. “No, I’m okay, really.”

And he doesn’t. He really, _really_ doesn’t want to stop. Roger is sitting there beside him with his flushed cheeks and his mussed blonde hair and his shirt half undone, and that same fiery sort of desire is still burning hot and insistent in the pit of John’s stomach. He’s just too in his head. He needs to get it together.

“I just…” he says carefully. “I need a few minutes, I think. Is that okay?”

Roger’s eyes are still full of concern, but he nods. “Of course, yeah,” he says.

John nods too, looking down at his hands in his lap. “Thank you.”

There’s a quiet chuckle from Roger.

“You don’t have to thank me for respecting your boundaries, love,” Roger tells him. “If you need time you can have it, it isn’t a big deal. And if you decide tonight isn’t the night then that’s alright too, yeah?” He waits until John looks back up to meet his eyes before he says, “I don’t want you rushing into this because you think it’s what I want, okay? We’ve got all the time in the world for this stuff. And I know it can’t be easy for you after uh… after everything, so just… I don’t mind waiting for you to be ready. Alright?”

John already knew that, of course— Roger would never push him to do anything he didn’t want to do— but hearing it spoken aloud is something else entirely. It’s like the weight of all the pressure he’d been putting on himself is lifted off John’s shoulders. He lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, smiling as he tips his head onto Roger’s shoulder. Roger’s arm comes up to wrap around his shoulder, and John can’t remember the last time he felt this whole.

“Thank you,” he says, because it’s the only thing he can think to say.

Roger holds him like that for a few long minutes, eventually leaning them backwards to lie down properly. John curls into his side and rests his head on Roger’s chest, listens to the steady beat of his heart. Roger’s fingers stroke slowly through his hair, gentle and soothing.

“Rog?” John says finally.

“Hm?”

“Can we…” he swallows, steeling himself. “I… I’m not sure if I’m ready for _everything_ just yet.”

Roger hums. “Like what?”

“Like, you know, um…” The tips of John’s ears are burning. “Proper… proper sex. I— I want to wait for that, I think.”

“Okay,” Roger says easily. “Anything else?”

John frowns. “I… I don’t...”

“Blowjobs? Rimming? Fingering?” Roger prompts, not unkindly, but John still feels like his face is on fire.

“Um…”

“You can say no,” Roger reassures him. “I’m just trying to get an idea of what you’re comfortable with. I don’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

John worries his lower lip for a moment. “No,” he says finally. “Not yet. Soon, though.”

Roger nods. There’s another beat of silence, and then,

“You can still…” John manages, fighting down the nerves fluttering in his stomach. This is _Roger,_ he reminds himself. “You can still touch me, if you want to. Tonight, I mean.”

A slow smile spreads on Roger’s face. “Yeah?”

“Mm.”

And then Roger is turning them, gently maneuvering John onto his back before crawling over him, careful not to rest too much of his weight on him. He’s looking down at John with bright eyes and a cheeky grin that John can’t help but return.

“Do you _want_ me to touch you?” he asks softly, brushing his nose against John’s.

John shivers, his lashes fluttering at the words. “Yeah,” he whispers.

And then one of Roger’s hands is dipping lower, settling over his crotch and gently squeezing, slowly, so that John can feel every slight flex of his fingers. A quiet moan catches in John’s throat.

“Like this?” Roger murmurs.

_“Yes,”_ John breathes, before surging up to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave your thoughts and comments below, and come talk to me on my [tumblr](https://starrydrowse.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
